


Well Trained

by ScandalUs (WhyUsWriteUs)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Harry Potter, Anal Sex, Bisexual Harry Potter, Bottom Harry Potter, Gay Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mostly Canon Compliant, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-Hogwarts, Rare Pairings, Smut, Sub Harry Potter, Top Charlie Weasley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:47:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24101611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyUsWriteUs/pseuds/ScandalUs
Summary: Harry goes to Charlie to help him forget the horrors of the Wizarding War. This takes place after the Battle of Hogwarts but before Harry marries Ginny. There is literally no plot other than that. Enjoy!
Relationships: Harry Potter/Charlie Weasley
Comments: 6
Kudos: 191





	Well Trained

**Author's Note:**

> Still getting used to writing smut again so I'm back with another (less ridiculous) Harry x Charlie one-shot.

Harry became increasingly restless as he flew towards the dragon reserve. He could have Apparated there, but he loved the feeling of riding his broom all the way from England to Romania. The clean, cool night air helped to clear his head. It also kept his libido in check...for the most part. As he neared the reserve, his hips started a slow, easy grind against the seat of his broom, seemingly of their own accord. Harry released a quiet moan into the silent night. When his pants began to ride up his ass, he had to stop himself, lest he explode. Luckily, he could see the reserve in the distance. He urged his broom forward.

He sailed right over the front gate, flying low over a series of small buildings that made up the keepers’ quarters. A few of the dragon handlers up waved at him from below. One shouted, "Oi! He's in the forge."

Harry nodded his thanks to him and, once again, urged his broom forward.

He landed just outside the forge and leaned his broom up against the wall. He took a moment to adjust his trousers, ran a hand through his windswept hair, and pushed open the door.

The temperature change was instant. Within five seconds of being in the sweltering heat of the tiny building, Harry was covered with a thin layer of sweat. However, he looked relatively dry compared to the stocky, red-headed man working over the fire. This was the exact reason Harry loved finding him here. The man was sat on a stool, fashioning a piece of steel by muttering a series of spells over the hot metal. Harry watched him work. He noticed how his semi-long, usually bright red hair, was now dark with sweat and plastered to his forehead. Beads of sweat dripped down his thick neck and sculpted arms. Harry noted the faint flame-shaped scars that blazed their way up his exposed skin; the result of handling some of the most dangerous creatures known to Wizard-kind. The firelight made the scars appear to dance like a live flame. Harry took a step forward, transfixed. The man looked up and a wicked smile spread across his handsome, grizzled face. "You're gonna have to wait till I'm done with this, pet,” Charlie Weasley said. Harry shivered despite the heat and sank down onto a stool.

After what seemed like hours, Charlie finally put his tools down and rose from his chair. Harry perked up and hopped off the stool. Charlie raised an eyebrow. Harry sat back down.

Charlie was taking an agonizingly long amount of time to clean up tonight. But Harry could see him smirking. Charlie knew what he was doing, and it was driving Harry mad. After a few more minutes of fidgeting uncomfortably, Harry started to whimper.

"No." Charlie said without looking at him. His tone had developed a dangerous edge. Harry shifted in silence.

Eventually, Charlie stopped pretending to work. He opened a drawer and pulled out a short strip of leather with shiny metal piece (fashioned by Charlie himself) dangling from the center.

Charlie approached Harry and brushed his messy black hair out of his face before fastening the collar around his neck. Harry sighed contently, settling into a role he’d played many times over. Charlie eyed the bulge in Harry's trousers, his irises scarlet with Gryffindor mischievousness. The dragon trainer trailed a finger lightly up Harry's zipper, just enough for him to feel it. Harry let his head fall back, a moan issuing from deep in his chest.

"I…you..." Harry panted, trying to regain some semblance of control after just one touch from his master.

"You better not cum," Charlie threatened. "Now sit."

Harry did as he was told, sliding off the stool to sink down onto his knees, his face inches away from his master’s crotch. Harry licked his lips. Charlie grabbed a fistful of his hair and wrenched his head back. Harry stared up at him, open mouthed.

"If you cum before I do, you're gonna be in trouble. Got that?"

Harry nodded quickly and moved to undo Charlie's fly. He smacked his hand away.

"Did I say you could touch me?"

Harry sat back on his heels, pouting slightly. A flash of sympathy flickered across Charlie’s face. He placed a hand gently on Harry’s cheek and kissed him once, twice, briefly catching his bottom lip in his teeth before righting himself. He undid his zipper, freeing his thick, pulsating erection. Harry drooled, desperate to taste him. He looked up at Charlie with puppy dog eyes.

"Go ahead,” Charlie prompted.

Harry grinned, happily leaning forward to take the tiniest of licks at Charlie's slit. His master hissed and placed a hand on the back of Harry's head. Harry wrapped a hand around the base of Charlies's shaft and stroked it, slowly. He lapped again at the head before sucking it into his mouth. Charlie groaned. Harry set an easy rhythm, using his hand to make up for the space his mouth hadn’t yet reached. He dragged his tongue wetly along the underside of Charlie's length on the upstroke, before swirling it around the tip and diving back down. When Harry had taken Charlie in to the hilt, his master started thrusting into his throat. Harry breathed through his nose, attempting to match Charlie's rhythm without choking. It was difficult considering his girth; he coughed. Charlie yanked him off of him by the hair. A thin bridge of saliva anchored Harry’s lips to his master’s length. Charlie grabbed hold of himself and slapped Harry across the face with it, admonishing him.

“Bad boy. Take it.”

Harry kissed his slit before swallowing him again. Charlie drove himself down Harry's throat, his calculated thrusts becoming increasingly more erratic. The hand resting on the back of Harry’s head pushed him down and held him there, forcing his nose into a mass of curly red hair. Harry gagged, but Charlie was past caring. Two more well-timed thrusts had Charlie exploding down Harry’s throat, draining himself almost directly into his stomach. Harry swallowed greedily, slurping his master through his climax. When Charlie finally pulled out, a thin rope of fluid drippled down Harry’s chin. Harry went to wipe it off, but Charlie caught him firmly by the wrist. The man scowled down at him for a moment, then his face softened. He placed a finger under Harry's chin and guided him to stand up, before kissing him.

"You did good," he said. "And proper pets get rewarded.

Harry shook with anticipation as Charlie started to undress him. He pulled Harry's sweat-soaked t-shirt off him, throwing it haphazardly to the side. Charlie kissed Harry again, trailing his lips up his jawline, to his ear. He nipped at his earlobe before moving to suck at various spots on Harry's neck, paying particular attention to his Adam's apple. Harry swallowed thickly, rolling his hips into Charlie's. Charlie's lips left his neck to hover hotly just above his nipple. He breathed over it for a moment before suddenly capturing it in his teeth. Harry cursed under his breath. While Charlie’s mouth was occupying one nipple, his strong fingers pinched and rolled the other. A mix of moans and swears issued from Harry's mouth as he writhed beneath his touch. Charlie slipped his free hand into the waistband of Harry’s jeans, gripping him through his boxers. The sudden contact with his neglected erection was almost too much for Harry to handle.

“Fuuuuuuuuuuck,” he groaned as he pushed hard against his master’s hand.

"Shh," Charlie said sensing his imminent climax. "Be patient."

He kissed him again, this time, Harry willingly accepted his tongue into his mouth. Charlie grabbed him by the waist and pulled him against him, his fully restored erection brushed against Harry's leg. He steered Harry backwards, towards the work desk. The small of his back hit the table and he fell onto it, pulling Charlie down with him. Charlie kissed down Harry’s neck to the waistband of his jeans, then ran his tongue back up his happy trail to his navel. Harry quivered under his touch.

"Please let me cum," he begged.

Charlie laughed lightly. "I will, pet. Hold on."

Charlie shimmied Harry’s jeans and boxers off him, revealing his poor, untended erection. It lay heavily on Harry's belly, leaking down his side. Charlie decided it was best not to touch it for now and instead opted to lean down and kiss Harry, momentarily distracting him as he circled a finger around his partner’s entrance. It wasn't long before he could easily push the finger inside, then a second, and a third, while he swallowied Harry’s moans. Charlie ignored Harry's protests when he removed his fingers, quickly silencing him as he pushed himself against his entrance. Harry bit his lip as it popped in. Charlie began a slow, even pump, cautiously driving himself deeper inch-by-inch, giving Harry time to adjust.

“Fuck!” Harry shouted when Charlie hit a spot deep within him that sent pleasure emanating from every pore on his body.

Charlie smirked, grabbed ahold of Harry's thighs, and pulled himself all the way out of him before promptly thrusting back in, straight to the hilt.

He set a steady pace; they both knew Harry wasn't going to last long. Harry’s eyes rolled back in his head. Pieces of words and broken phrases tumbled from his lips. Charlie pressed his lips against his to shut him up. Harry had a firm grip on his own shaft, the pumping of his hand matching Charlie's ministrations within him. Harry, who at his point had almost forgotten how to speak, muttered a strangled, “harder.” Charlie happily obliged, pounding into his ass.

“Oh shit. Oh fuck. I’m gonna…” And with that Harry was spurting across his torso.

Charlie watched, still buried within him, as rope after rope splattered Harry's chest and face. The sight of him snaking his tongue out over his lips was enough to send Charlie careening over the edge after him.

As Harry lay, spent, on the desk, he decided he could stay just one more night at the reserve.


End file.
